


Clandestinos

by Princesa_Cuervo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay Pride, LGBT Destiny Month, LGBTQ Themes, Leakage, M/M, Pride, TUA Pride Month
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_Cuervo/pseuds/Princesa_Cuervo
Summary: El corazón le latía en los oídos. Sólo debía decir una simple palabra y todo habría terminado. Tendría una familia al lado de la rubia, sus hijos correrían por la casa, harían campamentos, irían a los partidos de ellos en la escuela y todo sería perfecto.Mentira.Él no sería feliz. Ella jamás podría amarlo. Su familia no sería perfecta, aunque pusieran todo de su parte, toda su vida siempre sería una vil mentira. Se merecían algo mejor. ¿Cómo podrían si quiera pensar formar una familia bajo una farsa? No podía, no quería.





	Clandestinos

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Como ven esto que hice por el mes LGBT?  
Soy más activa en la comunidad de haykiuu, en amino, así que solo voy a ir reduciendo (lol)

  
  


_ ໒ཷ⃟ᤡ❜⃟. Clandestinos  _

_ Su pasión danza en secreto, cómplices de cada instante, disimulando en publico, ese es su único diamante, _

_ y antes de que este sol se ponga y las calles duerman, escapan a otra velada de amor eterna. _

_ Se conocieron, sin pensar las consecuencias, _

_ no opusieron resistencia lo que deparó el destino, _

_ pero, cuando el amor existe y está prohibido, _

_ el amor es triste porque es clandestino. _

_ Cuando el amor esta oculto, es injusto resistir _

_ la represalia y el insulto, _

_ y cuando grito el silencio, y en el silencio para hacer camino hay que pagar un precio, _

_ si el corazón arde y es indomable, la verdad siempre buscara un culpable _

_ Nach _

  
  


— Te ves muy bien, hermano. — soltó la pequeña pelirroja mientras acomodaba el ramillete en el saco del mayor. 

Era bonito y brillante y lo etiquetaba como el dueño de la noche; el novio. Giró al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación y se sorprendió al no reconocerse. Era el día más importante de su vida, entonces. ¿Porqué se sentía tan miserable? Suspiró y se dispuso a salir. La ceremonia comenzaría pronto y debía esperar en el altar. 

Invoco su mejor sonrisa y caminó por el pasillo seguido por su hermana. 

— No tienes que hacer esto, hermano. Puedes... 

— No, Na-chan. No puedo, papá lo dejó bien claro cuándo toqué el tema. — Pasó su mano entre el perfecto peinado que traía y bufó. — Sólo... Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, nunca dejarás de verme como tú hermano. 

— Nunca dejaría de quererte, hermanito. — Sus ojos se aguaron y le dio un apretado y necesitado abrazo. 

No sentía nervios o miedo. No había nada, sólo dolor. Se había imaginado estar parado en ese lugar muchas veces cuando niño y siempre creyó que sería increíble. Ahora, se sentía pesado y no había emoción en su mirada. No podía hacer una sonrisa sincera y ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que la esbozó frente a su familia. 

Levantó la cara al escuchar la música y vio a la chica que caminaba hacia él, tan lentamente. Como si rogara que el suelo se partiera y la tragara para evitarle cumplir la ceremonia. Hinata la comprendía, él pensaba lo mismo. Estiró la mano cuando la novia estuvo a escasos sentimientos de él y le ayudó a subir los escalones. Daichi, quien la entregó a Hinata, le dio un apretón en el hombro y le sonrió con tristeza. 

— Luces hermosa. — susurró al retirarle el velo de la cara, dejando ver unos irritados y rojizos ojos. Deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de su futura esposa y atrapó una lágrima que escapó sin permiso. 

— Gracias, Shōyō. — apretó su agarre en modo de apoyo. 

No quería estar ahí, ninguno de los dos. Pero su farsa había ido muy lejos y no les quedaba más que cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres. Querían que vivieran juntos, que se casarán y les dieran nietos pronto y aunque Hitoka amaba a los niños y esperaba ser madre algún día, no lo había querido de esa forma. 

Al ser rechazada por Kiyoko el pelirrojo fue su mayor consuelo y ella lo apoyó del mismo modo cuando Kageyama se alejó de él por la confusión de sus sentimientos. Eran tan unidos y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que decidieron comenzar una relación cuando se cansaron de escuchar a sus padres decirles que debían comenzar a salir y tener parejas. Fueron el escape de otro y la perfecta coartada cuando arreglaron las cosas con los morenos y les abrieron su corazón. 

Hitoka amaba a Kiyoko y Hinata a Kageyama. Eran correspondidos y se sintieron felices hasta que la presión de sus padres fue tanta que terminaron en donde estaban ahora, infelices y añorando un futuro que era despreciado por los demás. 

Hinata volteó a las bancas. Toda su familia estaba presente, incluso todos sus ex compañeros de karasuno. Podía ver la ilusión en los ojos de su madre y el orgullo de su padre al igual con la madre de Hitoka. Su ex equipo estaba en modo de apoyo; todos sabían lo que pasaba en realidad. 

Pudo notar como Noya discutía con Sugawara. El pequeño ex libero le había dicho que iría a detener eso para que los dos pudieran huir y aunque Suga le había dicho que les ayudarían en su escape antes de llegar a la iglesia, ahora estaba deteniendo al chico para que no hiciera un escándalo. Después de todo, dijo que respetaría la decisión de ambos y si esta era cumplir los caprichos de sus padres, los apoyaría igualmente. 

No pudo evitar sentir la amargura acomodarse en su pecho. Hitoka frente a él intentaba sonreír lo mejor que podía y él ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. Hubiera deseado que Kageyama estuviera ahí, a su lado. No podía ser tan egoísta y cuando se negó a ser su padrino no insistió. Había sido muy claro. 

_ “ ¿Crees que podré soportar ver cómo te unes para siempre a alguien que no soy yo? ”  _

Una parte de él se alegró inmensamente al saber que Kageyama lo quería a su lado para siempre. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan difíciles las cosas? 

— ¿Compartirán votos? — la voz del hombre frente a él lo sacó de su reflexión. 

Giró buscando los ojos de Hitoka y esta levantó la mirada para verle. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y lo tomó como una afirmación. Natsu se acercó con las argollas y le entregó una al pelirrojo. 

— La primera vez que te vi — comenzó — jamás creí que llegarías a ser tan importante en mi vida. Aunque tuvimos un horrible comienzo y peleábamos todo el tiempo, poco a poco fui amándote tanto, que no concebía un día en que no estuvieras a mi lado. 

La rubia se sorprendió por las palabras de Hinata y no pudo evitar un sollozo. No eran dedicadas para ella, pero aún así sonrió. Tomó el anillo que se le tendió y de la misma forma que hizo él lo deslizó en su dedo. 

— La primera vez que te vi — titubeó — jamás creí que podría ser realidad el que me vieras diferente. Yo sólo era un poblador B más. Me inspiraste a ser mejor y aunque al principio creí que era sólo admiración... creo que era inevitable que se convirtiera en otra cosa. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti. 

Ambos se miraron, desconsolados. Hinata tragó el nudo de su garganta y la cara de Hitoka era un desastre por las lágrimas que no se detenían. Sostenían sus manos y sentían el temblor del otro. 

— Hinata Shōyō ¿Acepta a Yachi Hitoka como su legítima esposa... 

El corazón le latía en los oídos. Sólo debía decir una simple palabra y todo habría terminado. Tendría una familia al lado de la rubia, sus hijos correrían por la casa, harían campamentos, irían a los partidos de ellos en la escuela y todo sería perfecto. 

Mentira. 

Él no sería feliz. Ella jamás podría amarlo. Su familia no sería perfecta, aunque pusieran todo de su parte, toda su vida siempre sería una vil mentira. Se merecían algo mejor. ¿Cómo podrían si quiera pensar formar una familia bajo una farsa? No podía, no quería. 

— A... — Observó nuevamente a la rubia frente a él. Era su boda y ambos se veían como si estuvieran en un funeral. No quería que su vida fuera tan vacía. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y sonrió. Radiante. 

— ¿Shōyō? — cuestionó sorprendida por el abrupto cambio 

El pelirrojo la miraba con una enorme y amplia sonrisa. Se sintió extraña; hacía tanto que no lo veía brillar así. Una suave carcajada salió de su garganta y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la felicidad momentánea del chico. Le sostuvo fuertemente las manos, entrelazando sus dedos. 

— Huyamos — susurró, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente. Su propia sonrisa se hizo más grande y soltó un suspiro de alivio. El peso de sus hombros se desplazó por el suelo al igual que el perfecto ramo de rosas rojas que sostenía. 

Voltearon a ver a la gente que los miraba escéptica en las bancas y su equipo se ubicó al principio de cada fila, permitiendo así, un escape exitoso. Hinata tomó la muñeca de Hitoka y corrió hacia la entrada. Tsukishima sacó las llaves de su auto y se las dio al pasar a su lado. Agradeció con una suave sonrisa y siguió corriendo. 

Hitoka recordó la vez que fue arrastrada para alcanzar a su madre en el metro y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo; Hinata siempre conseguía darle el valor que le faltaba. Divisaron su medio de transporte en el aparcamiento y se precipitaron dentro de éste como si fuera su bote salvavidas. 

Entraron y cerraron las puertas con rapidez. Hinata introdujo las llaves para arrancar y volteó a ver a Hitoka. Respiraba agitado y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por la carrera. 

— No tienes que hacer esto, puedes decir que te abandoné. 

— Podía decirte lo mismo, Sho-chan — sonrió temblorosamente — . Quiero ser libre. Estoy cansada de fingir, quiero ser yo. 

Sin esperar más, Hinata arrancó el vehículo y se introdujo en las calles, acelerando lo más que podía y esquivando los autos. 

— No sabía que conducías 

— No lo hago pero, no creo que hubiéramos podido huir en mi bicicleta. — bromeó. Apretó el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. — No puedo creer que en verdad estamos haciendo esto. 

Notó el nerviosismo y alegría en la voz del chico. Ella tampoco se lo creía, hasta hace unas horas pensaba que sería la señora Hinata pasado el atardecer y ahí estaba ahora. Huyendo de un futuro que ella no había elegido. 

— ¿Que demonios...? 

El repentino frenar de Hinata la sacó de su meditación. — ¿Que... Que pasa? 

— No podemos seguir, está bloqueado. — comentó saliendo del auto. 

La rubia lo imitó segundos después y se quedaron sorprendidos por el obstáculo que tenían en frente. 

— ¿Es un carnaval? 

— No tenía idea que hubiera uno aquí. 

Frente a ellos desfilaba un animado número de personas, con banderas de colores y trajes llamativos. En uno de los carros alegóricos un hombre con una peluca afro y enormes plataformas, bailaba y lanzaba confeti a los espectadores. 

En otro momento, Hinata hubiera estado encantado de admirar tal espectáculo, pero ahora. Tenía cosas más importantes que terminar. Vio a la rubia que, decidida, lanzó sin cuidado los incómodos tacones que llevaba puestos. Levantó el precioso vestido y lo arrugó en su puño para darle libertad a sus piernas. Extendió su mano libre al pelirrojo y éste la tomó sin dudar. Se adentraron al desfile, buscando llegar al otro lado de la avenida lo más pronto posible. Esquivaron gente y fueron vistos con reproche por las personas que desfilaban pero ellos, sólo podían seguir corriendo. 

____________________ . . . 

— ¿Puedo sentarme? 

Kageyama sonrió al escuchar esa suave y conocida voz — ¿ No deberías estar en una boda? 

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti. — la chica suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en la silla de a lado. 

Kageyama apuñalaba una rebanada de tarta sin levantar la cabeza aún, se veía ojeroso y sus ojos estaban irritados. 

— Creí que ya no estarías aquí. Ya es tarde ¿Seguirás esperando a Hinata? 

— Lo esperaría por siempre... 

La morena pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras ¿A quien engañaba? La razón por la que estaba ahí era la misma que la de Kageyama; aún tenía la esperanza de que la escogieran a ella. 

— La ceremonia ya debe haber terminado — susurró mirando por la ventana. 

Seguía culpándose por lo que estaba pasando. Quizá, si ella no hubiera tenido miedo de lo que sentía por la rubia desde el principio, ella no habría empezado a salir con Hinata. Si, culpa era lo que sentía aunque por cómo veía al menor, pudiera ser que este se sintiera de la misma manera. 

No fue hasta que los vieron como pareja que reaccionaron por miedo a perderlos, pero ¿Qué caso tenía? Ya era demasiado tarde; el daño ya estaba hecho. 

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Kageyama? 

Tobio veía el tenedor en su mano como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. — Me quedaré. Trataré de convencerlo, quizá si ... 

— Sabes que Hinata es un hombre fiel y aunque su matrimonio no sea lo que quiere, él respetará a Hitoka como su esposa. Lo conoces. 

¿Que si lo conocía? Claro, aún recuerda los conflictos internos del pelirrojo cuando comenzaron a salir en secreto. 

Bufó. Esto no le gustaba para nada. — Igual me quedaré. No importa si tengo que ser su amigo para estar a su lado, yo... Sólo, sólo quiero estar cuando me necesite. 

Su respuesta le sonó más a reproche y lo entendía. Lo arruinaron, no podían ponerse a lamentar algo que se habían buscado ellos mismos. Kiyoko se había dispuesto asistir a la boda pero unos metros antes de llegar, se arrepintió y terminó en ese café junto al desahuciado de Kageyama. Era cobarde, lo aceptaba, porque todo el valor que reunió para impedir el desenlace de la ceremonia se vino abajo en cuando divisó la iglesia. No sé merecía la oportunidad si quiera. 

El reloj de pared sonó avisando las 14:00 y el mundo se le vino abajo a ambos. Kageyama apretó los ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, Kiyoko no se molestó en ocultarlas. Se pusieron de pie y Kageyama dejo un par de yenes para cubrir su cuenta. 

— No sabía que había un carnaval ... — Tobio observó cómo la mayor limpiaba sus ojos discretamente bajo sus gafas. — ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? 

— No suena mal ... ¿Pasa algo, Kageyama? 

El moreno se había detenido y miraba atrás, como si buscara algo. — No, es que... Creí escuchar que me llamaban. 

Había mucho ruido por la gente que desfilaba así que siguieron el paso. Avanzaron unos metros y esta vez fue la mayor quien se detuvo. 

— Alguien... — susurró. 

Tobio se detuvo y volvió a buscar entre el gentío. Se sentía algo inquieto, sentía que debía buscar algo, pero no sabía que. Entonces lo volvió a escuchar. 

  
  


Entre el gentío, un pelirrojo trataba de hacerse paso hasta la orilla. Sus miradas se encontró con la de Tobio y resoplo de alivio. Estiró a la rubia, que se había quedado atrás y verlos ahí, hechos un desastre con las mejillas arreboladas fue que lo entendió; habían huido. 

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar cuando Kiyoko ya había echado a correr, llamando a la rubia. Salió del estupor y avanzó, primero pasó a paso y luego corriendo al encuentro del pelirrojo. Este se aventó a sus brazos cuando llegó a él, haciéndole trastabillar, pero no lo dejó caer; nunca volvería a dejarlo. 

— Eres un idiota — sollozó. Inspeccionó el rostro del mayor con cuidado, temiendo que haya habido una confrontación y él hubiese salido herido. 

— Es parte de mi encanto. 

Hinata le sonrió. Sonrió de esa forma en que no puede reprocharle nada. De esa forma, que lo convierte en una masa suave y moldeable de caramelo. De esa forma en que lo hace inmensamente feliz. 

Enterró los dedos entre el peinado del mayor y desordenó sus rizos; justo como a él le gusta. Lo observó un poco más y no pudo evitar sentir su alma burbujear dentro de sí. No lo iba a negar, aunque una parte de él estaba inmensamente feliz porque Hinata estaba a su lado, la otra estaba completamente aterrada de las consecuencias que traería todo eso. Conocía a la familia Hinata, tan tradicional como eran. Razón por la que aceptaron amarse entre las sombras como si fuera un crimen. 

Apretó al mayor fuerte entre sus brazos, al principio Hinata se tensó. Kageyama no solía tener muestras de afecto en público, pero eso dejó de importar cuando sintió los suaves labios del moreno. Demandantes y exigentes, arrancándole suspiros y haciéndole flotar en un cielo de purpurina y algodón. Lo envolvió en una cálida burbuja donde los miedos que no le daban tregua por las noches no existían, donde sólo importaban ellos dos, y su amor clandestino no debía ser ocultado. No los dañaba lo que gritaban las voces ignorantes, no había dolor. 

Se separaron y fue entonces que escucharon los gritos a su alrededor. Banderas se agitaban en su honor y en lugar de odio veían comprensión en las miradas de la gente. Kiyoko y Hitoka se unieron a ellos, avergonzadas por los vítores de la gente. 

Entrelazaron sus manos. Quizás el futuro era incierto pero, si se tenían al otro podrían dar un paso adelante, siempre y cuando, estuvieran juntos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
